Tony Stark's Only Child
by xLokiLover69x
Summary: Alexandra Katherine Stark is the only daughter of the famous Ironman and Pepper Potts. She is kidnapped and tested with animal DNA. She and her cellmate escaped but tragedy strikes. Alex becomes mute with slowly developing powers and now Fury wants her to find the person that killed her 1st love but first, she has to not kill the twins. (GirlxGirl scenes, don't like don't read)


**_I sadly do not own any of the Ironman characters._**

**_Be in total bliss when you read this or just ENJOY!_**

"Tony! IT'S TIME!" a worried voice call out from upstairs. Tony Stark jump out of his chair, almost falling, and ran upstairs to his wife, Pepper. Pepper double over holding her big, round stomach, trying to relief the pain. "Come on Pepper." Tony help his wife into his sport car. "Don't worry. We'll get to the hospital in time." Tony reassured Pepper. "Not by how slow you're going. HURRY UP!" Pepper yell at the now freak out Tony.

*Two Hours Later at the V.I.P part of the hospital*

"Tony stop pacing. You're going to ruin the floor." Rhodes joked, trying to calm down his friend. "Rhodes who gives a damn for this hospital? Pepper was HEMREGING! What happens if Pepper dies…or if the doctor has a heart attack?! THE MAN WAS ABOUT 90!" Tony was interrupted by a bald mid-age doctor who walk up to both of them and ask "Which one of you is Mr. Stark?"

"That's me. How did it go? Is Pepper okay? What about the baby?" Tony started to shoot off a million questions. "Relax Mr. Stark. The baby is fine but…"

"What is it Doc? Just tell me straight up." Tony said, trying not to sound worried. Who was he kidding? He was fucking worried about Pepper. "Well there were some problems with the baby being born and well….Sorry but your wife can no longer give birth to any more children. If she does, she might die while giving birth. Sorry Mr. Stark. You can go in now. Your wife is going to name the baby." The doctor told Tony and left. "Wow! Never thought a doctor could be so straight up with things like that." Rhodes mumbled under his breath as the doctor went inside another room. "You stay here Rhodes." Rhodes just rolled his eyes and nodded. Where also would he go? Stalk the doctor? Tony went inside the room and saw a pale, tired Pepper holding a pink blanket against her chest. "Pepper? Are you okay...?" Tony ask meekly. "I just gave birth to a 7 pound human being. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Pepper snap back. "Well I don't know. I'm not a woman and..." Tony shut up as Pepper glared at him. "I'll shut up now."

"Well hello there Mr. and Mrs. Stark. I am Gina and will be your baby's nurse. But first tell me what this angel's name is going to be." A sweet looking middle age woman ask as she walk in. Tony walks with caution towards Pepper as Pepper glares at him. "Get your butt over HERE NOW!" The nurse chuckled amusingly as Tony hurries towards his wife's side. Tony's eyes widened when he saw the most beautiful little angel, his little girl.

The baby girl had a tuff of bright red hair and pale ivory skin. She nested against Pepper's breast and felt someone watching her. She turn her little head towards Tony and yawned. She opens her big round eyes and Tony inhales sharply, letting go of all reality. The only reality was her, Tony's first child…and last.

Her eyes were a mixture of light forest green with specks of dark stormy blue. "WOW! We make beautiful children." Tony whispered lovingly as he kept staring at his child's round eyes. Pepper smiles sadly, for she knew this baby was her last. Pepper held out the baby. "Take her." Tony carefully held the baby as if she was maded of glass. "What will we name her?" Tony ask Pepper but she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Tony smiled and gave a small kiss on Pepper's lips, making sure he doesn't drop his baby girl. Tony looks at his child's eyes, losing himself in those innocent big round green eyes. Tony thought about the name for a while, wondering the best name to fit his daughter. Tony's blue eyes brighten up when the name finally came.

"Her name will be Alexandra….Alexandra Katherine Stark..." The nurse smiled at Tony, knowing that name-finding for a male is most difficult because of their brain size but he manage to pick a perfect name that wasn't Sally or Jane. Gina wrote down the name on her clipboard and left the room quietly, not that Tony notice anyway. Tony was too observed in his new baby girl's eyes.

Alexandra's eyes started to lower as Tony's smoothing voice started to sing a lullaby…

Tony finally now understood what his father was saying. About what is and always will be a father's greatest creation is a child. A lovely beautiful child…

**_And no offense to those beautiful girls who are named Sally or Jane, You're beautiful no matter what's your name. _**

**_Comment please._**

**_I'll give you a cookie… _**


End file.
